


Too Soon

by lichtenstrange



Series: ducklings!verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Castiel, M/M, Post Season 8, i was hated by my friends for this, sick duckling, there are tears, vet trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichtenstrange/pseuds/lichtenstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comforts Cas when finding one of their small family not in the best of health</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Soon

He made sure the room stayed warm and double checked the nest he made was cozy before putting Anna down. Cas had found her huddled into herself on the floor by the stairs leading down to the Men Of Letters main room. The poor thing was ill and boy did Castiel fret.

He was crouched next to the cloth-made nest he'd set up hurriedly on his bed for her when Dean found him.

"Cas, I've been looking for you." He stopped when he noticed one of their brood nestled into a pile of materials, walking over to see why that arrangement was there. "What happened? What's wrong?" Cas could hear Dean trying to be calm, and doing a much better job than himself.

"Anna's sick," he croaked, not taking his eyes off her. "I found her by the stairs and she's not as responsive as usual." Dean moved to crouch next to Castiel, both men looking on at the ill duck. "Dean," he turned to face the other with watery blue eyes. "How do I make her better?" Dean watched as a tear slid down Cas' cheek. "I don't want her to die." And neither did Dean.

"Come here," he pulled Cas into a hug, feeling slow sobbed breaths on the side of his neck. He ran a soothing hand up and down Castiel's back, looking back at Anna as she slept.

"If I wasn't so useless I could have healed her by now." Castiel's remark wasn't muffled enough for Dean to miss. He moved Cas from his hold to look him in the eye.

"Hey! Look at me," his thumb brushed away another tear as he placed both hands on the fallen angel's face. "You are not useless. Don't you ever say that again." Dean watched as the man in front dropped more tears and looked back at him with absolute loss and hopelessness. "So you don't have the powers you had before? That doesn't make you useless; just downgraded." He gave Castiel a small smile, softly stroking his cheek. "We'll take Anna to the vet tomorrow, okay? I'm sure they're bound to know what's wrong with her, and we'll go from there. Okay?" Cas nodded and replied a silent 'okay'.

Turns out Anna had what the vet described to them as a 'ducky tummy bug'. She told them to make sure she had medicine once a day until she gets better (and with Anna that is very noticeable) plus a strict diet. Castiel was relieved when the vet told them Anna would be fine, almost bursting into tears of joy.

Anna sat in Castiel's lap as Dean drove them back to the bunker, nestled into his softly stroking hands.

"Told you she would be fine, didn't I?"

"Yes, Dean. But, I just don't want to lose my family again just yet. It's too soon."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry! I was originally planning on *breathes* killing her, but I couldn't even bring myself to do that. My other option as having her run away, but I couldn't do that either.


End file.
